


Heartbreak

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity is sent to prison instead of Oliver. While she’s there she discovers she’s pregnant.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> kind of finale spec? kind of just an angst fest

Felicity rolled peas around on her plate. She hated peas. Oliver knew she hated peas, but he made them anyway because they’re good for her and William. They were having a nice family dinner together, so she wasn’t going to complain. At least not until later when they were in bed together. It usually won her a few kisses. Win-win.

She never got the chance.

A knock at the door interrupted their dinner. Oliver slid from his seat, a look of confusion etched into his features. She dabbed her lips with her napkin, leaving her peas untouched as she followed him. Felicity watched his profile, his expression fall.

“Can we do this without making a scene in front of my son?” he asked quietly.

“We have a warrant,” Samanda Watson’s voice came through as if she hadn’t heard what he said, “Not for your arrest, but for Felicity’s.”

Felicity stopped before she reached the door.

“Excuse me?” Oliver said.

“Several accounts of cyber terrorism. Someone left us a very nice trail.”

Her heart dropped into her stomach. How could this have happened? She was so careful. She never left a single crumb for anyone to follow. Someone was setting her up. Or someone, Cayden, had left something behind as a nice little parting gift. Felicity’s stomach twisted into knots. Cyber terrorism. She was not fit to serve behind bars, especially not for that of all things. She wanted to be here with her family, she was supposed to be doing great things with them and her company.

“She’s not here,” he moved closer and started to shut the door.

“Mr. Queen, if you get in the way we can and will arrest you too. Do you want your son to go without both of his parents.”

“Oliver,” Felicity said, making sure her voice was heard.

He closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to move.

“You did ask us not to make a scene in front of William,” Samanda said.

Oliver pulled back and stepped aside. William had come from his seat and stood near Felicity. She looked back at him and sighed.

“I’m so sorry,” she leaned in to kiss his cheek and hug him tightly.

His heartbroken face was enough to shatter her own heart.

Her lip trembled as she turned to Oliver, “I’m sorry,” she whispered this time; she could barely trust her own voice.

“I’ll be right here waiting for you,” he whispered back as he pulled her into his arms.

Samanda made an impatient noise. Felicity pulled back, but only to kiss Oliver. Samanda could wait. The woman was breaking up her family and she could damn well wait for them to finish saying goodbye. She didn’t know when she was going to see Oliver again. Not visiting hours at the jail, but at home. She had to go through court where she would most likely be found guilty. Then god knows how many years behind bars.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Hey,” he whispered, cupping her cheeks and wiping them away, “I will see you everyday. I don’t care what we are doing. I will come see you,” he kissed her lips again.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Alright. Let’s go,” Samanda tugged her backwards.

The metallic click of handcuffs met her ears as they wrapped around her wrists.

**

It’d been several weeks since she had been arrested. She wasn’t allowed bail; Samanda was convinced she was a flight risk and so was the judge.

Felicity sat with her back against a brick wall, wishing she had just eaten Oliver’s stupid peas. It wouldn’t have changed anything, but still. She wanted them now. She wanted anything that had to do with her family. A hug from William, to help him with his homework, although he was apparently at summer camp this year. Oliver thought it was a good idea to get the kid some fresh air and get him away from Star City. Felicity worried about Oliver being alone.

She wanted to be curled up in his arms, especially the way she had been feeling lately. Dizzy and nauseous. He always knew what to do when she felt sick. Oliver even learned how to make Nana Smoak’s old Jewish remedy for the common cold. No one made it as well as Nana, but Oliver did.

This was a different kind of sick, though. It wasn’t technically sick. Not in the least. She stared down at her hands where she held a positive pregnancy test. Felicity asked if she would be allowed to keep it, at least for a little while to show her husband when he visited that day. It wasn’t like she was going to get into a fight with it or something. Felicity had done her damnedest to keep to herself, kept her head down, and hardly spoken to anyone. She just wanted to make her time in prison as easy as possible.

Being pregnant in prison? That was not easy. She was scared. Heartbroken. Felicity was going to have to tell Oliver from behind glass. She worried about upsetting the wrong person. What the hell did she know about prison other than what she saw on Netflix.

**

Oliver sat in front of her and picked up the phone. He had been there everyday, on time, as promised. She swallowed thickly as she picked up her own phone.

“Hi baby,” she said softly.

“Hey,” he said, “I miss you.”

It was ritual. Hi. I miss you. I love you. But today, she was breaking ritual.

“I have something to tell you.”

His brows went up.

Her voice was already cracking and her lip already trembling. She brought the pregnancy test from her lap and put it up to glass. He looked at it for a long moment. A million emotions went across his face.

“You’re pregnant,” he lit up for the briefest of seconds, but it faltered, “You’re pregnant,” he repeated.

She couldn’t stop herself from crying, “I took three tests,” she choked.

“D-don’t cry,” he whispered, fighting off his own tears. She could see his eyes becoming glassy.

Felicity put the test in her lap and pressed her hand to the glass, “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, please,” he begged, “This isn’t your fault,” tears slid down his cheeks.

“I want to be out there with you,” she sobbed, “I want to raise this baby with you.” 

His voice dropped low, “I’m doing everything I can.”

Felicity believed him, but she didn’t know if she was going to get out of there. She could barely imagine being pregnant through this. She couldn’t imagine giving birth and then having to say goodbye to her child. Oliver would take care of their son or daughter just fight, she knew that, but how was she supposed to survive being behind bars while her family was on the other side.

“Stay strong, Felicity, please stay strong.”

She sniffled and swallowed back another sob, “I’m trying,” she said, “I am.”

“I love you,” he whispered, “I won’t let you be here forever.”


End file.
